


Leap

by Rakizna



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/Rakizna
Summary: A short glimpse at Discovery preparing for a Black Alert.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Discovery Drabbles





	Leap

“All decks, prepare for Black Alert,” Captain Lorca's voice rang out over the speaker. All on-duty officers and non-coms shuffled around obediently, ready for the spore drive to come online. 

Dr. Culber, working at his computer terminal, placed a hand on his stack of data chips to keep them from toppling over. Tilly bounced from foot to foot down in Engineering as Stamets caressed the cybernetic port in his arm that connected him to his precious spore drive. In the mess hall, Michael gently steadied her teacup with the tip of one delicate finger. 

The entire ship waited like a gust of held breath. 

For his part, Captain Lorca grinned almost savagely as his crew braced for the ship to make a stride across space, a teleporting leap from system to system. 

“Engage.” 


End file.
